jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Dyskusja:Szczerbatek/@comment-38348205-20190301212555/@comment-32398021-20190304195115
ILoveNightFury, ty o jednym zapominasz. Że Szczerbatek ważył prawie tonę, a i tak był jednym z lżejszych smoków (obejrzyj sobie statystyki Śledzika). Myślisz, że jakbyś auto osobowe zrzuciła z kilkudziesięciu metrów, to ono nie połamałoby drzew i nie wyryło rowu? No a biorąc pod uwagę, że inne smoki były cięższe, z pewnością nie poczyniłyby mniejszych zniszczeń, a raczej większe. Nawet jeśli tego nie widzimy, możemy to łatwo wywnioskować z dostępnych danych - grawitacja i siła tarcia są bezlitośnie logiczne. A co do zamortyzowania - na pewno nastąpiło, i złamane drzewo jest na to dowodem (jeśli je złamał, musiał wpaść w jego gałęzie, a przedtem być może w gałęzie poprzednich). Jak widzisz po gałązce, którą Czkawka odpycha, i po korze, to drzewo wygląda na dosyć suche, może już uschnięte, więc jeśli 800 kilo zatrzymałoby się na jego czubku, to złamałoby je z pewnością. 800 kilo złamałoby i zdrowe drzewo! Gdyby potem Szczerbatek z czubka tego drzewa spadł na szczyt miękkiej skarpy, nietrudno wyryć w niej rów. W miękkiej ziemi nawet ja wyryję rów butem, a co dopiero 800 kilo, spadające pod odpowiednim kątem. (No, łatwiej butem obsunąć ziemię na czubku skarpy niż wkopywać się w płaską ziemię.) A skąd wiem, że była miękka? Wystarczy pomyśleć, z jaką siłą Szczerbatek przetoczył się przez rów, wyleciał z niego i wylądował tam niżej. Nawet nie zaraz pod tą skarpą, dalej, minął nawet duży głaz. Więc była to spora siła rzutu. A mimo to wokół Szczerbatka nie ma rozrzuconej ziemi, żadnego śladu upadku z wysokości. Czyli widocznie przedtem trafił na miększy grunt. Co do szerokości rowu, ktoś pamięta, że on mógł się staczać bokiem? Nie wiadomo tego, ale wykluczyć nie można. A co do utraty tylko jednej lotki, to nie tyle wynikało z wytrzymałości, co ze zbitej budowy smoka (oraz, nie udawajmy ignorantów - po prostu z pomysłu reżysera, bo w rzeczywistości mógłby sobie w teorii urwać cokolwiek). Taki Hakokieł na przykład podczas jakiegoś potężnego upadku mógłby sobie i skrzydło urwać, o skręceniu karku nie wspominając. I to nie dlatego, że jego skóra jest słabsza, ale po prostu Koszmar Ponocnik ma strasznie małe przyczepy skrzydeł i długą, cienką szyję. U Szczerbatka jedynym elementem odstającym od mocno zbitego ciała jest ogon, no to więc tylko najdalsza część ogona ucierpiała. (A w ogóle rozkminy dotyczy naprawdę głupoty, bo robiąc drzewo czy ten rów, twórcy chcieli zwrócić naszą uwagę, chcieli, żebyśmy się zainteresowali, może też poczuli niepokój. A nie zastanawiali się nad parametrami rowu :/ To równie bezsensowne co wyjaśnianie instant love w filmach i bajkach, zamiast przypomnieć sobie, że to zwykła klisza i w rzeczywistości to nawet nie miałoby mieć sensu. Po prostu dano nam do oglądania coś, co ma wywołać konkretne wrażenia. Jak, w przypadku instant lovów, uśmiech na twarzy albo "oooch" tych co bardziej romantycznych. (Albo rzygowiny w torebce, zależy, kto za czym przepada ¯\_(ツ)_/¯). Albo było środkiem do celu, jakim jest zamysł reżysera. Przykładowo tutaj reżyser chciał zrobić takiego trochę "smoka-maszynę", żeby główny bohater musiał nim w jakiś mechaniczny sposób sterować w czasie lotu. Stąd choćby pomysł z lotką. (Swoją drogą, choć teoretycznie sensowny, to względem uniwersum troszkę idiotyczny, bo smoki nie raz latają do góry nogami albo nosząc w łapach inne smoki, ani trochę nie manipulują też swoimi powierzchniami nośnymi, a tu nagle jeden jedyny gatunek ma całą gamę ruchów zależnych w jakiś dziwny sposób od jednej loteczki, którą - gdyby to było niepotrzebne - wcale by nie manipulował (spójrzcie na Białą Furię) i wtedy spokojnie mógłby się nauczyć żyć bez niej, jak gołąb bez nogi.) Zamysłem reżysera nie było zastanawianie się nad tym, jak doprowadzić do urwania, bo nie o tym miała być historia. Więc urwano smokowi tę lotkę w nie do końca jasnym momencie i bez zastanawiania się nad tym, jak bardzo to logiczne i ile innych ran Szczerbek powinien odnieść, bo ranienia Szczerbatka w ogóle nie było w planach bajki. Wyciąganie na podstawie tych klisz/pewnych skrótów, niedopatrzeń - wiążących wniosków jest... takie trochę niedomyślne z naszej strony. Jakbyśmy się nie umieli połapać, że to czy to zrobiono tylko dla wywołania konkretnego wrażenia albo efektu.)